


Where loyalties lie

by PokiPanda



Category: Beyonders Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokiPanda/pseuds/PokiPanda
Summary: Elouise never asked to fall into a strange world at war, but perhaps she can make the best of a dark situation
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Where loyalties lie

Elouise’s lungs burned as she sprinted across the muddy tundra, glancing behind her every few steps only to see the fiends still chasing after her. Her boots were getting heavier to lift every step she took, ice cold panic rushing through her veins the only thing pushing her forward. She had stumbled around this god forsaken wilderness for days in search of civilization and the first people she came across had tried to eat her. What kind of hellscape had she fallen into?

She could just barely see another group of people in the distance but now knew better than to go near them. There was no way she could chance more people deciding to run her down, the crazies behind her were gaining ground as she got too tired to hold a sprint.This is how she would die. A bunch of insane, medieval cosplayers were going to run her down and eat her. How poetic.

The rocky outcrop she set her sights on was quickly getting closer as she ran. Perhaps she would be able to climb up and lose them if she was quick enough, it seemed to be her only option at that moment. She would not be dying on this god forsaken tundra if she could help it. Lengthening her stride and pushing herself toward the rocks, she tried not to focus on the fact that she couldn't seem to pull a decent breath into her lungs. 

Leaping and grabbing onto the first hand holds she could find, Elouise began frantically scrambling up the rock face. Her arms were weak and she had never been the best climber so even with her going as fast as she could, she wasn't making much progress.

She had made it half way up the rock face when she reached for a new hand hold only to feel it crumble beneath her grasp, her foot slipping from underneath her at the same time. The fall wouldn't injure her too badly, but there was no way she could get away from the maniacs on her tail if she fell now. Blind panic gripped her as she flailed for something, anything, to grab onto to stop her falling. Her effort was fruitless as she felt herself quickly falling away from the rock face and a scream ripped its way from her throat.

Elouise was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally finished the first chapter! I'm posting this at 1am after having no sleep last night so I will come back and edit through at a later time, I was just so ready to get this up. Now, I'm well aware that it is incredibly short, but I think short chapters just might be the solution to my trouble with updates. When I try to write long chapters for updates they tend to never get done, hopefully with the first few chapters being short I can work through that and get this fic going. I'm sure chapters will get longer as we get farther into the story though so bear with me!  
> As always, comments and critiques give me life!


End file.
